Cold Blooded - Chapter 4 - The Lies You Tell Yourself Vitim Four
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. Cold Blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Thanks for coming back to read chapter 4 of cold blooded! I hope everyone is still liking and enjoying the story so far, and once again I would to say a big thank you to the gayness of Kurt commity for adding all of the chapters of far – as always your support mean sooooo much to me so thank you** **and everyone else who is reviewing and following the story so far! I love all of you** **without going on forever** **here is chapter 4! Enjoy** **and as always – keep on reading - ohmygleeme23x**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…

Cold Blooded – Chapter 4 – The Lies That You Tell Yourself / Forth Vitim

(Thursday 28th June 2018 – In the Lima Bean Coffee Shop in Ohio – 1:00pm in the afternoon)

Kurt and Blaine was having a chilled, relaxing day today as Kurt only had one thing to do, and had a day of work. So the two woke up, had breakfast, and then headed off to the lima bean for a morning cupcake treat and some coffee.

When in the lima bean Kurt was looking out for a particular customer, a customer who would always come in to get coffee for two even though this person was always by themselves, this person being Kurt's boss

"Kurt?" Blaine said "Kurt...KURT!" he yelled. Making Kurt jump out of his skin "What!" Kurt yelled in a sharp tone of voice that made everyone look at the couple in an odd way.

"Sorry" Blaine said looking a little bit down sided "I just wanted to make sure you where ok, you seemed kind of out of it" he said half smiling at his husband.

Kurt looked at Blaine with sadness; he knew he couldn't stay mad at him for long. "No I'm sorry" he said taking Blaine's hand "I shouldn't have snapped at you" he said smiling and kissing Blaine's hand "It's just I was looking for someone I though I know".

"Oh ok, did you find the person?" Blaine asked wondering. Kurt then reached into his pocket and dug out his victim list and looked at the four victim down, yes the man he sore getting coffee for two was his boss alright. But even more importantly to Kurt, his forth victim.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked knowing that Kurt had gone compactly out of the conversion again. "What?" Kurt said before realising "Oh yeah, yeah that was the guy" he said smiling.

"Oh Cool" Blaine said "Why don't we go and over and say hi" Blaine asked.

"Oh no, it's ok he's gone now anyway" Kurt said smiling hiding away his victim list in his back pocket.

"Well I better to be off" Kurt said standing up, only to have Blaine pull on his eye keeping him down.

"What off? Off Where?" Blaine asked confused at Kurt's also sudden plan to leave him. "Off to work silly" Kurt said smiling trying to get out of Blaine's grip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a minute, you said that today was your day off!" Blaine said pissed off. "Yeah but I got the dates missed up, and I'm ment to be at work now!" Kurt explained.

"Yeah but, your always at work, or always out of the house and it's like I never get to see you anymore Kurt" Blaine explained close to tears.

"Blaine look, I'm sorry but I really have to go to work" he said kissing his husband's hand, finally getting out of his grip "I promise I make it up to you later" he said smiling, even though he could tell he was still in the dog house with Blaine.

"Fine" Blaine said "I make dinner for 7:00pm and I swear to god Kurt you better be back!" he said warning his husband.

Kurt agreed quickly, and then made his way out of the coffee shop and into his car. Where he then waited for his boss to come out and get into his own car to follow him to where he would always go with the two coffees.

Kurt waited for 15 minutes and still; no sign of his boss coming out of the shop anytime soon. He then thought he take a look in the shop to see what was boss taking his boss so long to come out - but of course; he had to be carful not to be seen by Blaine.

So with that Kurt went back into the shop to find his boss, and inset he found a much more disapproving sight.

His boss and Blaine were sat together! – talking about something Kurt couldn't hear, so he went over to the table new to them for a closer hearing.

"So Blaine" Kurt's boss began "How things with Kurt?" he asked.

"Well not great at the moment really, Kurt keeps going out places and going to work all the time, it's almost like he trying to avoid me" Blaine explained

"Oh that sad" the boss said moving his chair closer to Blaine's "But if you ever need anybody to talk to I'm here" he said stocking a finger across Blaine's cheek.

Blaine then moved his sat over to the other side of the table, a bit creeped out by what just happened "You do know I'm married to Kurt right?" he asked.

"Oh course" he said coming over to Blaine putting his hands on his shoulders and whispering in Blaine's ear "But I just saying if you ever needed a break for Kurt, you and me could, you now….go somewhere alone….just the two of us" he said smiling.

And with that Blaine pushed his away in disbelief in what he had just said "Thanks, but no thanks…..Kurt and I my have are disagreements but I love him! He's my husband! And I would never ever think of cheating on him" he shouted at the man "So do your self a favour – stay away from me!" he shouted walking out of the coffee shop and driving away.

Kurt couldn't believe it – Did his boss really just try and take his husband to the bedroom! He had a wife! Kurt was furious, he could feel his blood bubbling up inside of his just waiting to realise his anger.

But then he remembered – he was here for a reason. To kill this bastard. And with that being said he could see him walking out and getting into his car, so Kurt quickly ran out and followed him to wear ever he was now going.

About a 30 minutes later, they where both there. They where outside a big posh house that looked like it belonged to someone important, someone who had money to blow out on anything they wanted with a care in the world for anybody else but themselves.

Kurt's boss then walked up to the door and was greeted by another posh looking man. Who was wearing nothing but a dressing down and some slipper? "What toke you so long?" the man in the house asked.

"I just got caught up at work that all, sorry" Kurt's boss said smiling at the other man , with that the man inside gripped on to Kurt's boss hand and pulled him side the posh house, and luckily for Kurt left the door open.(idiot!) allowing Kurt to seek inside after them , and see what they where up to.

When Kurt creeped in, he then founded them both in the bedroom department – with load sounds coming for within. Kurt could believe it. His boss was gay!. He was always getting at Kurt for being gay and calling him a "queer" and "fag" any time he could , when really he was gay himself! What a joke!

So with that Kurt took photos of the two on his phone. So he could send them to his boss's girlfriend and use them against him when he killed him – to prove his point even more then he had planned.

With the photos now taken, and the reason for the two coffees on the morning being reviled, Kurt went drove to his old high school to get some equipment to kill his boss.

About 10 minutes later he was at his old school - Kurt then went and made his way to his old science experiment room (aka – the chemistry room) and picked up a number of items.

He then drove to work, where the place was empty, as it was after closing hours, and waited for his boss to show up. And as lucky as Kurt was, his boss showed up five minutes later.

Where Kurt span around in a chair and looked at his boss when the chair was facing him the other way. "I've been expecting you" he said looking at his boss.

"Oh hi queer, what the hell you are doing here?" he asked. And without Kurt even answering his question, knocked his boss out cold and tied him to a table.

He then lead out his torture weapons on the table next to him and then waited for his boss to regain consciousness again.

And after about 33 minutes of waiting, he finally had. "Kurt? What are you doing you psychopath?" he shouted.

"Please" Kurt said "I prefer the team being unique" he laughed. "Anyways it time for me the ask the questions, not you".

"Ok so first question – Why did you try and take my husband to your bedroom today In the Lima Bean?" he asked.

"What?" He asked, and Kurt cut him slowly across the face with Stanley knife making him scream out in pain. "No!" Kurt said "That not the right answer!" he shouted.

"Because I like him!" his boss shouted. "Good" Kurt smiled "Now where getting somewhere aren't we?" "Ok second question – how long have you been seeing David the posh boy from this afternoon – and does Sara know?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about freak!" he shouted spitting in Kurt's face.

"Oh, really not a good move!" Kurt shouted said wiping the spit from his face. And then he picked up the Stanley knife again and unzipped his boss's trousers. "Say goodbye to your toy" he said evilly smiling, and with that he cut of his boss's pennies, leaving his boss screaming out in pain and suffering.

"I know you cheated on Sara – I have proof" he said showing his boss the photos and sending them to Sara "And now she know to" Kurt smiled eviling

"Why are you doing this Kurt?" his boss asked.

"Because Mr. Wez Cross, you always we treat me like a piece of shit on your shoes, no matter how hard I tried you would always get at me for being gay" he said "Making fun of me every chance you got" he shouted "But no not this time! This time it's my turn you son of a bitch!"

With that he picked up the bottle of acid and poured to all over Wez's body, watching it burn and melt down to almost nothing.

He then throw patrol in the room and lit of it on fire leaving Wez to burn inside. And once again he pain and suffering was music to Kurt's ears as he left the building and made his way home to Blaine.

30 minutes later he was home again – "Hi babe" he said kissing Blaine cheek "How was your day?" he asked. But Blaine was pissed off, and for a full 10 minutes didn't bother to speak.

"You're late!" Blaine shouted "And as for my day, it sucked! Because I was meat to be spending it with my husband – but all of a sudden he reamed that he was meat to be a work! – so yeah my day has been full of sunshine and rainbows Kurt!" he shouted pissed off.

Kurt looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes, Blaine was the only one to see the best in him all of the time, and now he was mad at him? He had to make it up to him "Blaine I really, really sorry I didn't notice the time but I promise we can spend the hole morning together tomorrow" he said sadly.

"Whatever you say Kurt! Dinner is in the microwave, I'm going up to bed – you can sleep on the sofa tonight!" he yelled and made his way upstairs to there room.

When Blaine left Kurt bust into floods of tears, he hated it when him and Blaine had a fight – after all Blaine was the love of his life.

So he ate dinner, and made his way to the shop around the conor , he then bought Blaine some flowers and chocolates to make up for his lateness and mistakes.

When getting Back he then looked online and booked him and Blaine a trip to Paris for Blaine birthday. And then went and told Blaine and give him the flower and the chocolates.

And once again they where ok. "You can sleep in here now" Blaine said smiling "And you do know my birthday is a week away yet!".

"Yeah I know" Kurt said hugging Blaine from behind "But I like to plan ahead for my lovely, sexy husband" he said laughing. Making Blaine laugh too.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said. "I love you more" Kurt said back. And with that Blaine was asleep, so once again Kurt crossed Wez's name of the list and cuddled by next to his sleeping husband.

(Not that many more to go now) he thought to himself smiling onto his husband's chest. He could have the best of both worlds from now on.

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry that was a really, really long chapter lol – But I hope everyone liked and enjoyed it – and with that being said if you did please review and follow – thank you so much I love you all xxxxxt566**


End file.
